Siren
by jjellybeans
Summary: "His eyes traveled back up, seeing her hair tousled down her face wildly, her lips full and slightly parted in confusion. It was as if he came face to face with a modern day Siren, and he happened to be a sailor cast deep within her spell." What's in store for the legendary guardian Jack Frost, when he falls for a human girl? Her normal teenage life is about to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I hit a big writer's block on my other story among with other roadblocks in life. I have recently grown a crazy fangirl crush for Jack Frost and I HAD to write something before I forget or lose my motivation!**

**The point of views will change, but will most focus on the girl's POV, which will be YOUR POV essentially. x)**

**I do not own Jack Frost. The things I'd do to him if I did. (;**

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

_The stars must be your light, tonight._

_I believe this has to have a meaning._

_Lightning had to strike, tonight._

_Cause the two of us are finally meeting._

_In this place, at this time _

_& I feel safe when I look in your eyes._

_I feel like I know you from another life._

_& it makes me wish I wasn't so pressed by time._

_I can't catch my breath cause you take it away._

_The best writer in town could not find words to say._

_How there's so many things I want to get to know._

_I wish that I could stay but I got to go.._

_- Johnta Austin_

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Jack's POV**

Azure irises hid slowly behind snowy white eyelids as the winter guardian sighed in disappointment. The chill air began to stir along with his turbulent thoughts as he glided along the wind. He needed an escape, or something to give him an inner thrill or excitement. It has been a while since his battle with Pitch, and so far nothing out of the ordinary has occurred in his life. Of course, he was happy about his growing number of believers. All of them being children. A faint smile tugged at his lips at the thought. Other than that, nothing else had changed since becoming a guardian. His immortal life was growing repetitive, no matter how creative and spontaneous he may be.

He hovered over the majestic mountains, scanning the terrain. Just a week until Christmas and he needed to make sure his snow blanketed every inch of the land. He spotted a familiar city nestled between the coastline and the mountains, protected from the harsh winds, glittering with lights. There was a stillness in the air that he didn't like. It made him feel a sense of loneliness like before. There was a big difference between stillness and calm. He knew he needed peace and calm within himself; something new. Something to confirm even a part of his existence. He glanced at the Moon, wondering what the man in the moon had in store for him next.

If there was anything.

Like a prominent breeze, he heard his name echo into his ears. His head snapped down to the direction of the outskirts of the city._ "Who was that?!"_ He wondered out loud. His name seemed to have been accompanied with a melody. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Never had he expected to hear his name presented so enchantingly within a song. Something inside him stirred. He dove headfirst towards the direction of the sound. It was a voice, a female voice. The closer he jetted towards the voice, the louder and clearer it became. He swerved sharply around birch trees and lamp posts until he reached a house with large windows. Finally he was able to make out some of the words this mysterious girl was singing.

_"Although it's been said, many times, many ways. Merry Christmas...to you."_

_Man...her voice could be powerful when she wanted it to be._ He thought to himself. The sound led to a rich golden light that spilled out of the four panels of windows onto the untouched back yard. _This must be some kind of living room?_ He thought. The windows were so tall and wide it left no privacy for the mysterious singer. He hovered next to the massive window, his back parallel to the ground, a hand hidden inside the pocket of his sweater. He peered inside, seeing a black piano standing prominently on shiny wooden floors. But that's not what centered his attention. It was who currently occupied the piano, and created music as if it was what she was born to do.

He could not see her face, as her back was turned to him._ What a tease._ Her straight, black hair spilled like a waterfall down her back, almost reaching the bench she was sitting on. She wore a white t-shirt from the looks of it, and what he assumed to be sky blue shorts. She ran a hand through her shiny hair, shifting it to the side and cleared her throat. He tensed at her sudden break of silence. She ghosted her fingers delicately over the keys and began to play. It was the most soothing melody he'd heard in awhile. Her voice then flowed with the music, bringing the entire room to life.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire..._

_Wow._ He has heard this song played and sung before, but it seemed to have a slower, more romantic twist to it. As if she harnessed it and made it her own. _ This girl is amazing._ He thought. Completely captivated, he opened the window wider to allow her music to escape and ring into his ears. He looked down and cautiously planted a foot onto the cushioned seating area, which was attached to the windowsill. He needed to get closer, to see her face and identify who she was. Suddenly she resumed the next line catching him off guard.

_Jack Frost...nipping...at your nose..._

His name being sung in such an angelic way redirected his attention to her. He quietly laughed at the lyrics, making him stumble slightly. This motion swayed his staff abruptly as he almost lost his footing, sending a cool breeze with snowflakes directly at her. Upon the cold impact, she gasped and looked back towards him. Her hair still blowing beautifully against the wind, eyes wide. Jack inwardly cursed himself and froze. The girl stood up, staring suspiciously at the now open window. Jack regained his balance and looked up at her, shocked at the sight before him. _ This girl...was perfectly framed. She looks about my human age?_ But what surprised him was the way her toned legs extended from those incredibly short shorts. His eyes traveled back up, seeing her hair tousled down her face wildly, her lips full and slightly parted in confusion. It was as if he came face to face with a modern day Siren, and he happened to be a sailor cast deep within her spell.

He could only watch helplessly as she made her way towards him. She reached out and he flinched. She gently hooked her fingers along the opened window and opened it as wide as she could. He leaned back cautiously as she leaned forward into the chill night. His face dangerously close to her own. Her eyes glowed a honey brown in the light as she curiously observed the outside world. Stillness. Her sweet breath as she exhaled created wisps of smoke, just barely kissing his face before it evaporated into thin air. The lights of the moon and the dimly lit streets adorned her every feature. Everything about her seemed perfect. They were so close, he could see his own reflection in her eyes.

He felt his heart skip a beat. Electricity traveled in a ripple effect throughout his body and lingered at his fingertips. _ What in the world is this feeling?_ His breathing hitched for a moment, and his heart began to race. Jack didn't know what came over him as he raised a hand and tried touching her cheek._ This girl is absolutely...stunning._ Even he had trouble believing she was real. The moment was gone when she finally shivered and closed the window abruptly, locking the latches into place. She then turned away to make her leave, shutting off the lights and giving the window one last glance. She shook her head as if to erase a thought, and disappeared up the stairs.

Jack clutched the left side of his chest and let out a sigh of relief.

The way she looked at him...took his breath away. Even though she was only looking _right __**through**_ him.

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**AND THAT'S CHAPTER ONE FOR YA! ;D Please review! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review (: I do not own Jack Frost. The things I'd do to him if I did.**

**Point of view's will change. I haven't given the girl a name, so it will be girl until Jack finds out her name ;)**

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Jack's POV~**

He finished his work for the night, casting layers upon layers of frost and snow to the entire town. He returned to her house, hoping to catch of glimpse of her before she woke up to start her day. Gliding along the gentle wind, he found the window to her room. Her room was elegant, with a king sized bed surrounded by gold christmas lights dimly lighting the walls. The color scheme of mint and white blended together among the walls and decor. It was like a wonderland of winter and springtime. Curiosity got the best of him, and he waved his fingers at the latch of the window, using his wind to unlock it quietly. He silently entered her room, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume. She was sound asleep with her face buried into the side of the pillow she was hugging. Next to her on the edge of the bed, he glanced at what he assumed to be her cell phone.

He didn't know why he was there, or what had drawn him to her like a moth to a flame. But he had to find out more about her. He looked around her room, noticing the scarves and what looked like round knitted hats hanging on the wall. There were frames of artwork and canvases with colorful inspiring words painted on them. He noticed her computer desk with various items such as a microphone and notepads stacked neatly atop of each other. He was surprised with the cleanliness of her room, and how peaceful he felt being there. On the wall next to the desk, he saw a collage of photographs with her and what looked to be her friends. She was even prettier when she was smiling. On the windowsill, he observed the single picture frame of a couple and their daughter. The daughter looked incredibly cute, and there was no denying it was her when she was younger. They all looked happy, like there wasn't a care in the world.

Next to the frame he saw a bouquet of roses that was molded from glass. He traced a finger over the petals, the frost from his touch adding glitter to the glass surface. Music suddenly blasted into his ears from behind and he jumped in surprise. Her phone was ringing music and he could spot her hand blindly searching for her phone. From behind him there was a loud crashing sound. He stared in utter shock at the glass roses, now a shattered mess scattered on her wooden floor. The girl jerked up and looked around. It was apparent that she did not see him, but he inwardly cursed himself for causing a mess like always. _OH CRAP! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO!?_ He panicked, and flew out of her window, seeking refuge on her rooftop. He winced as he heard her yell from inside her room.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT IS THIS?!"

_...Oh man. She's scary when she's mad._

_I'm am so dead._

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Girl's POV~**

_I don't even remember opening the window last night! I can't stand the freaking cold! How could the wind be strong enough to knock it down?!_ she contemplated furiously as she threw the covers roughly off her legs. "Thanks for the perfect start to my morning! You stupid wind!" she outburst as she swept the shards off the floor and dumped the contents into the wastebasket next to her desk. She slammed her window shut, making the winter spirit jump slightly.

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Jack's POV~**

_Man..she definitely is not a morning person_. Jack confirmed.

He listened as she aggressively opened her closet and grabbed her clothes. She stomped around until she disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door. About 20 minutes later he gathered the courage to peer through her bedroom window again. He watched, intrigued as she got ready for her day. From the way she put makeup on quickly to the way she effortlessly created curls out of her hair. There was a slight hostility in the way she moved and touched everything. She was still in a bad mood, but there was something exhilarating about her behavior. It was a bit frightening, but it made him want to break her walls down.

Her clothing was very in sync with the theme of winter, however, it would do no justice keeping her legs warm at all. She wore a short black trench coat with a scarf, a skirt that flowed down to her mid thigh and long black socks with boots. Before leaving the room, she slung her side bag on and headed down the stairs. He smiled, liking the way she dressed. She really knew how to make herself look gorgeous and presentable. It almost concerned him. _Does she have a lover to look that good for? _

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Girl's POV~**

She opened the front door to start her car. Upon seeing the fresh new frost sparkling on the windshield and windows, she huffed. "Of course there would be frost and ice all over my car. It just had to be negative a million degrees outside today of all days. FANTASTIC!" She began to scrape the frost vigorously from her windshield with a tool and mumbled to herself. "Damn frost. I know why they created the myth JACK FROST. Cause he's a JACKASS!"

-/-/-/-/-/

**Jack's POV~**

"Did she just say my name?" he gasped, "Wait...did she just** insult** me?! HEY!" he called out. She did not respond, which indicated that she could not see nor hear him. Jack narrowed his eyes. "She's gonna insult my name and not believe in me?" He waved his staff and sent a strong breeze at her back. He overdid it on impulse and realized it too late, causing the air to whip right through her skirt. The skirt twirled and raised up to her stomach, revealing everything from the belly button down. She squealed, frantically trying to cover herself again. Jack's eyes widened into perfect circles and he blushed deeply at the sight he just saw. Her skirt revealed a deep blue lace underwear with small sparkly snowflakes. The fabric just barely hugged the curvatures of her-_-wait, what?!_ Jack shook his head violently. What is coming over him? Jack felt a tinge of guilt once again. He may have overdone it just a little. The other guardians would give him an earful if they found out. Maybe today he should just keep an eye on her, and make sure her day runs smoothly.

After all, it was his fault that she woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Girl's POV~**

She regained her composure, and closed her eyes. She needed to calm herself down. She inhaled deeply as her blush faded, and she turned to face her car. "Huh?" There wasn't a trace of frost or ice on the glass, and she stared in disbelief. Like it was never there to begin with. Hesitantly, she stepped into her car and drove off. The entire drive there, she noticed that the roads were completely free of ice. At least, on the route she was on. That was odd. She then pulled up at a cafe and walked inside.

"What can I get for you?" mumbled a tall, bald man with black framed glasses. He acted like he didn't know her, but he was her former boss when she was younger.

_Aren't you a ray of sunshine._ "One iced coffee, please," she asked politely, handing him her card.

Without a word, he swiped her card and turned his back to her. The man began making her coffee with a vibe of disinterest. Once he was finished, he handed her the drink without a lid, and she stared at him quizzically.

"Um, I asked for an iced coffee," she said, hazel eyes peering through the steam.

"Well, we're out of ice," he said emotionlessly as he sipped his own hot coffee and set it down behind him. "There's plenty of ice outside that you can use. Or snow." he laughed.

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Jack's POV~**

"Oh, I'll give you something to laugh about," Jack quirked a brow and smiled darkly.

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Girl's POV~**

She watched the bald man laugh but she did not find his words funny. She twitched her lip and she was about to throw the contents of the cup at his face. She drew her cup back, and suddenly, a small thud was heard from behind the man. They both snapped their heads to the direction of the noise and gasped. His cup of coffee was completely buried under a small pile of snow and ice.

"What the-!?" he screamed. "That was the last brew of our Kona coffee! Damn it!"

Upon seeing his distressed face, she started laughing loudly. She raised her cup at him and took her leave. "Have a nice day!" she winked as she closed the glass door. She got into her car, setting her steaming cup onto the cup holder and laughed more. "Now that was the highlight of my day! Revenge is a dish best served cold! But...I wonder where all that ice and snow came from?" She wondered for a moment, then shrugged. She looked down to shift her gear on reverse and her hand froze. She identified the same cup, but it now had perfect ice cubes inside. Her fingers stroked droplets forming on the outside surface of the cup. She gawked as she lifted the cup, feeling the cold temperature and tried making sense of everything. Bringing the coffee to her lips, she tilted it, tasting the icy sweet contents. _ Refreshing,_ she thought as she smiled, the cold liquid sliding down her throat. Something weird was going on here.

But she wasn't complaining.

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews ! I'm grateful to my followers! I have some awesome ideas, so trust me, it'll get better! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)**

**BTW, I DON'T THINK I'LL BE GIVING THE GIRL A NAME. SO JUST SUBSTITUTE _._._._._. WITH YOURS. IT'S MORE FUN THAT WAY ;)**

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Jack's POV~**

Her content smile gave him a warm feeling inside. Even though he was a subzero degree being, he didn't mind. It was something exciting and brand new. The gentle rush of heat was always accompanied with a fond memory or experience. He remembered this feeling overcoming him at his greatest moments; when he first saw himself saving his sister, when he was believed in for the very first time, and when he officially became a guardian. Now he had a newfound happiness, and something to look forward to each day. It all revolved around this mysterious, yet impetuous girl. He had succeeded in turning her day around, and her smile was definitely worth the effort.

He kept a close enough distance as he guided her path, making sure no ice on the road would interfere. She finally reached her destination and turned into a parking lot of what he assumed to be her school. She carefully parked and stepped out of her car, coffee cup in hand. She walked with determination towards the entrance, curls bouncing along the curve of her back, heels echoing across the concrete walkway. A smile crept its way to his lips as she warmly greeted people she seemed well acqainted with. It was surprising; how she appeared to be so cold and hostile but was kind and gentle when she wanted to be. She created an atmosphere of joy to others and made them feel important.

Shifting his gaze, he noticed how easily she had drawn everyone's attention. Based on her lack of response, the attention she gathered had been completely unintentional._ How could she not notice any of this?_ Jack watched, bewildered at the way hungry male eyes stared, shamelessly turning their heads as she passed by. Anger stirred inside of him and he narrowed his gaze. Jack knew those guys were about his age or older; in human years, that is. If any of them try anything with her, he'll make sure they regret it.

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Girl's POV~**

She always had trouble staying concentrated during first hour. The teacher's lecture remained a distant blur. She peered out of the windows, her chin still resting on the palm of her hand. The sun was creeping up from behind the horizon, the fresh snow glimmering under its warmth. The soft rays flowed over the mysterious fog that blanketed closely to the ground. She suddenly felt the urge to accompany the winter day. She didn't particularly feel like someone was calling out to her, but she felt like she was needed there. It was a strange intuition, like something, or someone was out there waiting for her.

She yawned as the class was dismissed, and gathered her belongings before leaving the classroom. It was finally time to attend her favorite photography class. She walked down the hallway and out of the glass doors to cut through the courtyard. Thankfully there were no other students in the way. In fact, the courtyard was nice and deserted. The sun kissed her skin as she was striding through the cold. She smiled intently, inhaling the fresh winter air. Today was a perfect winter day.

Suddenly, a group of obnoxious male voices called out to her as they entered the courtyard.

_Moment ruined._

She continued walking, ignoring any of their attempts to stall her. Like an unwanted eclipse, three large figures blocked her path. They smiled, revealing stained, unruly teeth from behind chapped lips. From what she observed, they were jocks of some kind of sport. She didn't care which one. They had the two toned athletic jackets on and either a backpack or notebook on one arm. The vibe they gave off was radiating with arrogance.

"Um, can I help you gentlemen?" she questioned, irritation apparent in her voice.

The thicker male on her right spoke up.

"Jason here only wants a hot girl to be his right hand at the winter dance. He thinks you qualify."

"Oh stop it. You're making me blush." she said sarcastically. "The whole, 'friend speaking for you' is a nice touch. Does he wipe your ass and scratch your balls for you too?" she redirected her glare at the middle male.

"Bitch, quit playing hard to get. You know you want to jump on these nuts. I'm the star player of this school," he said cockily as he grabbed the crotch of his pants and stepped closer.

She stood her ground and laughed. "Actually, no. I don't."

"Come on baby, I can show you a good time," he said as he tried grabbing her arm.

Her smile was wiped clean off her face and she jerked her arm away. "I said no. So back off."

"Or else what? You think you can take on three guys? We have no problem sharing you," he said suggestively, earning a cackle from the other two jocks.

"You guys are disgusting. Get a life. I have a class to get to," she spoke through clenched teeth as she walked past Jason.

"Come on, bitch, you know you want me," Jason began as he pinched her behind.

"You son of a bitch!" she spat, "I said BACK OFF!" She drew a fist back and punched him hard on the left side of his cheek. The sound of flesh crashing upon flesh echoed throughout the courtyard. Jason stumbled back and the other two caught his fall. Her entire arm throbbed in pain, her knuckles and her shoulder suffering the most.

"You bitch!" Jason yelled.

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Jack's POV~**

Jack gripped his staff harder, causing frost glow wildly against it. "Guys in this time are pathetic!" he snarled. The wind picked up around him, mirroring a fraction of his rage. The turmoil startling the humans as the snow swirled around the courtyard. He glared venomously as he formed a sphere of ice in his hand, eyes never breaking contact with his target. He drew his hand back, aiming expertly at Jason. "'Star player,' huh? Let's see you catch this," He threw the ice sphere as hard as he could, sending the projectile from 0 to 40 in less than a second.

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Girl's POV~**

She may have picked the wrong battle. They stalked towards her. _Where in the world were the security guards when she needed them?_ As they got closer, a whirlwind of snow began to whip violently around them. Hostility was present in the air. They all looked around, shivering from fear rather than the cold. Suddenly there was a loud thud, followed by a scream of pain. Jason fell to his knees, grasping his male area as he winced in agony. She noticed what looked like a baseball hit the ground and roll towards her. She picked it up and observed it. Liquid dripped in between her fingers. _Wait, that's not a baseball. It's solid ice! Ice?! Again?! What is going on? Where did this come from?_ She wondered. She looked around, trying to find some kind of explanation.

"Who fucking threw that?!" Jason yelled.

A moment later, two identical ice balls collided with the other two males. One got struck on the left side of his head, while the other got struck in the crotch area, earning screams from both. Then another collided with their bodies. Then another. It multiplied by three hitting them at one time, with sharp gusts of cold air projecting them even faster. She blocked her face as the wind zipped through, her cheeks starting to sting.

"Fuck this! Let's go!" Jason yelled and ran away hastily.

"When we find out who you are, you're fucking dead!" they called out to the open area before disappearing back into the building.

She stood there gaping at what she just witnessed. The air around her stilled, and the snow gracefully landed. The sun once again danced upon her now rosy cheeks. She was saved. She wished that her "hero" would reveal themselves. A proper thank you was in order for getting her out of that bind.

But right now, time is unfair. Class had already started. She stared into the round globe of ice as her fingers began to grow numb. An idea popped into her mind.

Smiling, she pressed her index and middle finger into the iceball, creating two eyes. She then slid her finger under the eyes, creating a smiley face. She giggled at how cute it looked and set it down on the snow. Taking the nearest twig, she wrote beside the smiley face, inscribing a message into the snow. She looked out into the open courtyard, with no sign of life evident. She held her fingers delicately against the corner of her lips.

"Thank you!" she called out happily. She walked backwards slowly, listening for an answer as her voice echoed in the distance. The chilly breeze combed through her hair as she was met with silence. She then kissed her fingers and waved, before whipping around and making her departure.

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Jack's POV~**

Jack's heart melted. The reason being her smile, to her indirect kiss, to her bubbly personality; all meant for him. It was an incredible feeling. He almost thought she had seen him as he was hiding from afar. But that's impossible. No one her age believed in him. But being acknowledged by her was more than enough. He leapt from the branch he was perched on and raced towards the message. He hid his grin behind his fist as he read.

"My name is _._._._._. Rm 24B, 10:00." And had a small heart drawn next to it.

He then picked up the smiling ice ball.

"_._._._._, huh?" he whispered aloud, "Wow. That's a really cute name. It suits her." he smiled suavely.

_Now...where is classroom 24B exactly? I have to see her again._


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review (: I do not own Jack Frost. The things I'd do to him if I did.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I do this for my faithful readers.**

**REMEMBER! **

**_._._._._. - REPLACE THAT WITH YOUR NAME! It's funner that way! :)**

.

-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Girl's POV~ **

It had been a crazy morning for her so far; not that it was a frequent occurrence. She was hoping to get through the day in one piece, or at least to her class. She rushed to the door and hastily opened it before nearly stumbling inside. It was room 24B. She was then engulfed by the heat of lights. The classroom was generously lit with rays of artificial lighting. Her classmates were already almost prepared to begin their photoshoot projects.

"_._._._._! You're late missy! Quit being a diva and get your butt into that fabulous dress!" her flamboyant friend Ben announced obnoxiously. He placed a hand on his hip while the other held a large camera.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry Ben!" she giggled, hurrying into the vacant store room to change.

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Jack's POV~**

He made it just in time to catch a glimpse of her running into a room giggling. She was in there for what seemed like forever. He hovered over the ground next to the window. He exhaled deeply in boredom, wondering what to do to get her outside. Ice bloomed over the surface of the window from his breath, and he thought of an idea. "I'll find a way to get you close to me," he said confidently as he smiled on one side.

He glided a strong fingertip along the frost, writing a secret message backwards for her to read. He peered through the letters and his hand froze in mid stroke. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. Past the frost, he literally froze at the sight before him. There she was, smiling happily with her classmates in a pure white dress.

The beauty of a siren.

The dress flowed endlessly from all angles. The sparking lace clung tightly against her sides and back. The design imitating a mixture of frost and flowers. It was far from a wedding dress, but equally elegant. There were long slits that allowed a peek of her long legs if she turned her body just right. Her heels complimented her form like no other.

"Wow," Jack said breathlessly. He heard as her overly feminine friend Ben squealed. "Oh my gosh _._._._._. ! You look sooooo gorgeous!"

He quirked a brow and smiled at her response.

"Eh. It's the five pounds of make up I have on, Ben." she replied nonchalantly and shrugged. A bored look plastered on her face.

Jack couldn't hold back his laugh.

_I love her modesty. I wish she knew what others see in her._

Ben gasped. "No it's not! You are barely wearing any and you are still stunning! Now take a compliment for once and say 'thank you!'" He stuck his head out at her and gestured his neck with demand.

She shook her head and smiled behind her hand.

_I wonder why she hides it so much. Something that pretty shouldn't be hidden._

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Girl's POV~**

"Alright! Thank you Benji Wenji!" she said in the cutest voice she could muster.

"Oh my gosh, you're driving me nuts. Let's get started already!" he called out, snapping at two of her classmates. "Lisa! I need some more pearl shimmer on her cheeks! And you! Carmen! Make sure her eyeshadow is photo ready for any lighting!"

"Got it!" they said in unison, complete focus now on their tasks at hand.

As they were retouching her make up, she looked at the window and her heart fluttered. Someone had written a message on the window.

"_._._._._. come outside (: "

_Oh my goodness! Could it be her hero from earlier? She can finally meet him and say thank you!_

She redirected her attention at Ben. "Hey Ben! It's a nice day! Why don't we just take pictures outside instead of being stuck in here? I mean, it is supposed to be an Ice Princess shoot, right?"

Ben pointed at her, "Oh, my, gosh! I love your wild ideas! Yes! We're gonna be cold as hell but we can do it!" he exclaimed.

"Alright! Let's do this!" she cheered.

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Jack's POV~**

He was thrilled! His planned worked and he managed to get her outside. Where he could slowly work his magic; literally. He was content sitting there, watching her as she naturally moved in front of the camera. She had so much talent and hidden potential. There was always something mysterious about her, some hidden charm. Ben was loud as ever, but said only encouraging words as he continued snapping photos. Her persona had changed, into a slightly darker being. She looked heartless, and unattainable. Yet, she gracefully shifted her body and her eyes stared into the camera like it was her lover. _Intriguing._

"I wish that fog from earlier this morning was in the background! It would be perfect!" Ben whined.

"It's alright, Ben. There's always photoshop." she laughed.

"But stillllll! It's not the same!"

"It's okay Ben," she reassured.

Jack smirked at their conversation. He raised both of his hands and lowered the temperature, summoning fog to appear around them.

Ben and _._._._._ both gaped at each other. "Oh. My. Gosh. Something weird is going on here." she giggled in disbelief.

"More like someone answered our prayers! Hurry and pose some more! Before the fog goes away!" he squealed in excitement.

"Okay!" she chimed.

Jack smiled contently. _Bonus points for me._

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Girl's POV~**

They shifted their location to the middle of the street. It was a great angle, the empty road with snow and fog. Her lonesome, vulnerable figure stood directly in the center. She held the fabric of the dress and looked away from the camera.

"It would be super pretty if it snowed, you know? Cause usually when it snows...I think it's super romantic. So it would contrast so well with the lonely and sorta heartbroken theme." she pouted, slightly shivering from the cold.

"Uh, blizzards are not romantic, _._._._._." Ben scoffed.

"Shut up!" she retaliated with a grin. "I mean the slow, semi heavy snow! I think it's uber romantic!" she swooned.

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Jack's POV~**

Upon hearing her words, Jack felt a strange feeling in his heart. She found his simple, happy snowfalls to be...romantic? He has never heard that before. She actually complimented his creation. His work. Something that only he is capable of.

He grinned widely, showing his perfectly white teeth. "You want romance? You got it,"

With a delicate wave of his staff, snow began to slowly fall.

Happiness overcame him upon seeing her delighted reaction. It was happiness, surprise and shock. The two humans squealed together and reached their hands out to catch the falling snow. She stuck her tongue out childishly, allowing snow to land and immediately melt.

_She's so cute. I like seeing the kid in her._

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Girl's POV~**

Things were going her way for some odd reason!

She couldn't quite explain it. There was no logical explanation for these things. _How could it conveniently snow out of nowhere? Why have things been going her way all day? The snow? Her coffee? The ice snowballs? She couldn't fit the pieces together. It was as if she was being protected, or had some guardian angel. But that's all in faith, not physical. And where is her hero from this morning? He was the one who had told her to come outside!_ Her mind started going out a million miles a minute.

She snapped out of her train of thought as Ben began to direct her once again. "Okay! This is absolutely perfect! I'm gonna step out a bit farther so I can get a good landscape shot with you okay? The snowfall in the background looks amazing."

"Alright!" she called out.

From a distance, she could hear him direct her poses. "Hold your hand out high like your catching the snow! Tilt your chin up some more!"

She happily obliged.

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Jack's POV~**

That's it! She's starting to put two and two together! She's noticing his presence! Soon she'll finally believe in him. He won't do it all at once and scare her off, but he will make her his. Gradually.

Then time stopped.

An earsplitting screech from car tires sliced through the peaceful silence.

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Girl's POV~**

Her crystal eyes widened in terror as she saw two headlights emerge from the fog. The closer it got, the clearer it's image became and she realized it was a truck. The truck swerved past Ben and skidded uncontrollably towards her. The color drained out of her face as she stood there horrified. She tried getting out of the way but slipped on the icy road, falling painfully on her hip. She yelped in pain, watching helplessly as the car slid closer.

_Oh no..._

_I'm gonna die._

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Jack's POV~**

"No!" Jack yelled as he launched himself towards her. His heart racing and his adrenaline pumping, he flew as fast as he could. He landed right next to the truck and ran like the wind alongside it. The car began to disappear behind him as he desperately ran faster towards her. Whipping his staff, he stripped the asphalt of the ice and snow to stop the truck. To his horror, the car still kept sliding on its direct path. The rubber from the tire burning smears onto the bare street.

"_._._._._. !" he cried out. He then grasped his staff with both hands, swinging it behind his back slamming it forward against the concrete. Upon impact, lighting blue sparks spread like wildfire from his staff. Ice and light flooded towards her in the blink of an eye and a thick wall of ice formed a protective barrier. Before she could stand up again, the truck crashed violently into the thick wall of ice. The air pressure collided with her petite form, knocking the wind out of her. Her body was thrown mercilessly back as ice particles scratched at the surface of her skin.

Jack flew behind her and tried to catch her in his arms to cushion her fall. Her body shot right through him, sucking the air out of his very lungs and leaving a terrible feeling to linger. Thinking fast, he reached his hand out and summoned snow to gather under her. He could only watch helplessly as her body landed on the snow. She laid there unconscious.

"OH NO! _._._._._!" Ben screamed as he ran to her aid. He lifted her head up onto his lap and began screaming for help. "_._._._._! Wake up, please! Stay with me! You're gonna be alright girl, okay?"

Jack's energy was instantly drained, and he collapsed onto his hands and knees. He panted, holding his chest trying to regain his strength.

"Ben...you're...loud..." she managed to mumble as her eyes slightly opened. Her lip curled into a small smile until she began to wince in pain.

"Alright girl, don't talk now, our hottie teacher is on his way now okay? You'll be alright!" he said frantically.

The tall truck owner rushed to her side. It was a well rounded man wearing jeans and a button up. He was concerned for her.

"I'm so sorry! By the time I saw you past the fog it was too late! The roads were too slippery! And what were you kids doing in the middle of the street?! It's dangerous!" He chastised.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. Jack then saw her turn her head in his direction. She stared for a brief moment, a and tilted her head upright slightly. She squinted as if to reaffirm her vision, uncertainty apparent in her face. She slowly lifted her hand, reaching out seemingly towards him.

"_._._._._, who are you looking at?" Ben asked, worried.

She then went limp, and fell into unconsciousness.

Jack exhaled sharply. His sky blue eyes full of hope. Mind clouded in confusion.

His lips parted and he finally spoke.

"I could have sworn...that she _saw_ me."

.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.

**Please review and fave! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your reviews and continued support! I do this for my faithful readers. Let's make things interesting. Tell me what you think of the ending of this chapter!**

**REMEMBER, replace _._._._._ with your name ;)**

**I do not own Jack Frost, the things I'd do to him if I did. **

.-*-.-*-.-*-.

**Jack's POV~**

Jack paced back and forth on the railing of her back porch. He inwardly blamed himself for contributing to the accident. He should have been more careful, instead of evaporating dense fog around her. Why does he always have to create such a mess wherever he goes? This was all his fault. His tumultuous thoughts caused the snow to fall in erratic patterns. The wind more was turbulent than before, and the temperature dropped dangerously low. He flew over to her window to check on her, and was grateful to see that her best friend was keeping her company. He assumed she was her best friend, because of the way she called her "bestfriend" instead of her real name. Jack found it rather cute of them.

Her best friend was on the phone with the school nurse, jotting down notes on what look out for and how to take care of her. "Yeah, her clothes are pretty wet. Oh. Okay will do. Yes, she is. Okay. Thank you, bye bye," her best friend then set down her phone and walked over to _._._._._. She lightly tapped her on her leg and spoke softly. "Bestfriend, let's get you into some dry clothes. You look like a drunk mistress wearing that dress in bed," she jested.

_._._._._ she giggled weakly. "Mmm.. kay..." she murmured in response, and sat up as her best friend unzipped the back of her dress.

Jack whipped around quickly.

"Uh. I better give her some privacy." Jack affirmed. A blush now burning hotly on his cheeks. With a swift motion, he made his departure.

.-*-.-*-.-*-.

**Girl's POV~**

"What happened?" she muttered, looking over at her best friend who was now sitting on the bed next to her.

"Well, first things first, I'm glad you're okay. It was really scary when I heard what happened. You almost got hit by a truck! It was a miracle, I'm so serious! People thought it was so weird how there was like, NO ice between you and the truck for a couple of yards. It crashed into some RANDOM wall of ice that was in the middle of the road! We couldn't explain how or why it was there!" she jabbered, completely mind blown.

"There was no ice on the road leading up to me? And the truck crashed into...a wall of ice?" she reaffirmed in disbelief. Her memories were still hazy.

"But long story short, you just suffered minor scratches and fainted. The nurse said you need to rest until tomorrow, because your body needs to recover from the shock. So, she let me take you home. Thank God you regained some consciousness, so you were able to walk yourself into your room. I can't carry you for the life of me." she teased.

"Shut up! Jerk!" _._._._. laughed, shoving her best friend on the shoulder. They both started laughing.

All joking aside, she couldn't wrap her mind around the whole ice situation. _It didn't make any sense._ Just when her head began to ache, the memories from the incident came crashing down.

"OH MY GOSH. I have to tell you something!" she grasped her best friend's shoulders and stared into her eyes eagerly.

"Ooo! Okay, tell me." she said, completely attentive.

"Okay, don't think I'm crazy! But you're my best friend and I tell you everything. So...just before I passed out, I saw someone kneeling in the snow. It was a guy. A really attractive one..." she began.

"Ooooo. How attractive was he?" her best friend cooed.

"Hehe. Probably the most handsome guy I've ever seen! But, that's not the point! It was scary! I was able to see through him a few times! Like, I don't know if there was something wrong with my vision, but he was a solid person one moment, then the next, he was literally see-through!"

"What?! So, a hot guy in the snow, that appeared to be real, but then he went see through? Like freaking Casper?" she raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes! I know it sounds crazy! But, listen. He didn't look like an ordinary guy. His hair was like, pure white. Not like, ugly old man white, but shimmery white! And it was styled like a kpop star. It looked really good!" she giggled.

"Are you serious? Sounds like he's an elf from Lord of the Rings. Haha, Legolas' long lost brother!" her best friend laughed.

"Haha! Shut up! But I'm serious! He had really, really pale, white skin. He actually could pass for one of those elvish people. If you can picture that. From what I could make out, he wore a midnight blue hoodie, and what looked like brown skinny jeans,"

"Hmm..." her best friend hummed, more interested than before. She then motioned by pointing at each finger as she spoke. "A hot guy with nice hair, a good sense of fashion and gorgeous skin. Okay, I can open up my mind to that. Keep going," her best friend replied more jubilantly.

"Ugh! It's hard to explain him! Let me draw you a picture," she grabbed her drawing pad from her desk along with blue colored pencils. She giddily hopped back onto her bed next to her best friend, and began sketching as she spoke. "So this is what his hair looked like," she began, drawing frantically and expertly.

"Ugh, you draw so good. Showoff," her best friend joked.

"Yeah right!" she laughed. "But look at this; His eyebrows were really nice and masculine. Not bushy, but dark and prominent. What got me the most were his eyes! They were so...blue! Like, not just one shade, it had light shades from his pupil and darker shades around the irises! The most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen! And they way he was staring at me, he seemed so worried and tired, like he had done something drastic. I can't explain it. I assumed that he was the guy that saved me from these pervs earlier this morning..."

"Wait, there was someone who saved you from pervs this morning?" she interrupted.

"Oh, yeah. Pretty much I got hit on, punched the guy in the face and before he could hit me back, someone started diverting them away by throwing snow balls that were pure ice! I didn't see who they were though. So I left a message for them to meet me so I could say thank you. When I got to photography class, that person left a note on the window telling me to come outside, so I did. They never showed up though, which was strange. Then the accident happened, and that's when I saw the super hot see-through guy. For some reason, I thought that he saved me. I reached out to him, and his body was no longer see through. But by then, everything went black and I passed out. Boo."

Her best friend cleared her throat. "Well, you're lucky you're my best friend, otherwise I'd say you're insane. But since we are into all the supernatural stuff, I can tell you a few things. The icy snowballs and the secret love note on the window could probably be from a secret admirer? Who knows. But the whole 'see through, sexy snow dude' is what I can't explain. It could either be a ghost that's trying to reach out to you. Or...it could be some guardian angel. Seeing as you were miraculously saved, and no one can really explain it. But maybe you were hallucinating because your brain lacked the proper blood supply during the accident. So those are the explanations I could come up with. Choose one."

_._._._._ threw her face into her hand and let out a frustrated groan. A moment later, she lifted her head up. "If you put it that way, I choose the 'guardian angel' one." she scoffed.

Her best friend chuckled as she scanned her eyes over the drawing. "Dang...he looks kinda like a real life anime character. And you're right, he looks like a pop star too. Smokin' hot if you ask me. If this imaginationary boyfriend of yours really exists, you better jump at the chance with him," she joked with a wink.

"Hey! He's not my imagination!" _._._._._ frowned.

Her best friend rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "Okay, okay. The guy of your _**dreams**_. Either way, if he's real, hook me up with his brother if he has one."

"Haha, you're so crazy!" _._._._._ laughed.

Her best friend then contemplated for a moment and snapped her finger. "Hey! You said you couldn't see who threw the snowballs right?"

"Um...Right?" she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Her best friend continued. "And when someone left you the message on the window, they never showed up, or so you say...right?"

"Right."

"I think the person responsible did show up, but you passed out before you could do anything."

"Wait! You think that the 'guy of my dreams' was behind all of that?!" _._._._._ gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth.

"I think that this guy isn't in your imagination. He just might be real, and your eyes were playing tricks on you."

"Oh my gosh! What if that is true?!"

"It's just a theory." her friend shrugged.

"But how does that explain his white hair and skin?" _._._._._ questioned.

"It's the 21st century, _._._._._, people have their own individual styles and tastes. He could just be going for a kpop inspired look. You don't know if you don't talk to him!" she smiled.

"Wait...But..." _._._._._ began, as her face went sullen, "when I was reaching out to him, Ben couldn't see who I was pointing to...It was like he was not even there..."

"...Oh."

"Yeah.."

"Well...that's all out of the window then! I think that you should just get some rest. We'll figure out your imaginary boyfriend later. I'm gonna go get some food for us and I'll be back."

"Alright," she smiled sadly. She sunk into her pillow and sighed in disappointment. "I know I'm not crazy..." she whispered to herself. She sat motionless as she listened to her best friend pull out of the driveway and drive off. "I know what I saw. He had to be real, I just...don't know who he is."

With a sigh, she flipped open her sketchbook and let her hand drive the pencil wildly over the surface.

A certain blue eyed boy vivid in her mind.

.-*-.-*-.-*-.

**Jack's POV~**

Later that night, Jack made this routine visit to her house to check on her. He was able to visit the areas of the world that were in need of freshly fallen snow, and spontaneous snow days. After all, he was in charge of bringing joy to children and adults alike.

He landed on her windowsill, and instantly his troubles crumbled away. She was hugging a large notepad like it was a stuffed animal. _Funny,_ he thought. _All these cute stuffed animals in her room, and none of them made it into her arms_. He laughed quietly upon seeing her. Her long black strands were completely spilled and unruly over her pillow. Some splayed across her face. Her lipstick smeared across the side of her lip and her mouth was open slightly. Her body took advantage of the large surface area of her bed. As tempting as she was, she still slept like a child. She slept wildly and without grace, but for some reason, he liked that. He even heard her snore every now and then, which made him laugh a bit harder. It reminded him a lot of Sophie, the night he tucked her in...on the floor, that is. It was nice to see a teenage side to her. She made his day, simply by being human.

He couldn't help himself. With the wave of his fingers, he commanded the wind to unlock her window. The window latch unlocked with a muffled click. He pressed his fingertips over the glass panel and opened it silently. The invasion of cold air caused _._._._._ to shift in her sleep. She turned to her side, hugging the large notepad for dear life and shivered. Jack walked over to her and gently covered her with the blanket. She let out a soft sigh of contentment, which caused him to feel warm inside.

"I feel like a total creep for this," Jack muttered as he watched her sleep. He rested his staff against the desk and made himself comfortable on her computer chair. He noticed a stack of large notepads on her desk, similar to the one she was holding. With curiosity, he grabbed the large notepad and set it down in front of him. He carefully opened the cover and his eyes widened in amazement.

"Woah, she drew this?" he asked with astonishment.

It was a picture of a girl with long, dark hair and a pastel pink dress. Her hair and dress flowed delicately in the wind. She was facing a tall, slender male with brunette hair. He wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans that were short cut like his. He was standing with a flower hidden behind his back, while his other hand held hers. Her other hand was hiding her shy smile. _So much like her._ They were standing on the shore of the beach with the vast ocean in the background. However, the setting was not tropical at all. Instead, the ocean was a rich, dark blue, and the sky was a silver gray, covered in clouds. What was unique about this drawing was the fact that it was lightly snowing. The small snowflakes falling in the direction ofthe wind. Jack smiled. The picture reflected such innocent romance, one that he hasn't witnessed in decades.

He then flipped the page, still impressed with her work. The next picture that was revealed was what seemed like the same pair. This time she was wearing a shorter white dress, while the other male wore a suit and tie. They were hand in hand once again, this time the male was kneeling on one knee, while the girl stood on one leg in a graceful pose. They looked like they were dancing together. Her free hand was in the air behind her, while her back was flexibly arched. Jack's eyes adored the fine details. _She must love dancing too_. He could feel her happiness, her dreams and emotions from her artwork. _Why aren't these framed? _he thought to himself.

Without even the slightest sound, there was a golden glow that drifted into her window. Jack smiled with satisfaction.

"Right on time, Sandman," he whispered.

The glittering sand swirled around him and traveled discreetly towards her sleeping form. Jack carefully closed the notepad and returned it back to its original place. He stood up, pushing the chair back in and grabbed his staff. He watched the sand as it danced over her head. _._._._._ smiled happily as the glittery mist began to form an image above her.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed and he concentrated on the sparkles as they found their place. Her dream became clear. It was a male with identical hair and a hoodie; He was offering his hand to her with glimmering eyes and a crooked smile.

Jack was left breathless.

_How could this be?_

"She's dreaming about..._**me**_?"

.-*-.-*-.-*-.


End file.
